peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dynablade, Devon, and Cornwall's Lair/If I Didn't Have You (Kanta Pan 2 Version)
(Back at Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd’s ship, the crew carried the Uni-Mind, covered in a giant cloth, trying to figure out whether or not to tell their captain, admiral, and assistant captain of Popple's group’s betrayal) Ernesto: But they're not gonna go easy on us if we tell them! Brer Fox: We’re aware of that, Ernesto! But we have ''to tell them! Drake: Brer Fox has a point! Can’t you just suck it up and tell them?! Grievous: Or are you always that cowardly? ''(The crew didn't know what to say, then Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd came out, getting their attention, and looking eager) Ruber: Hello, our crew! Negaduck: Did you do it? Zedd: Without screwing up? (Realizing their accomplished mission, Preed quickly ran up to the covered Uni-Mind and grabbed part of the cloth) Preed: Oh, yes! We did! We literally got the Uni-Mind in our clutches! (He pulls the cloth off and to Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd’s evil smirking relief, the Uni-Mind is unveiled) Ruber: (Smirking evilly) Well, what do you know? Zedd: (Smirking evilly) You did something right. Negaduck: (Smirking evilly) For once. Killer Rose: It was easy. Sly Chameleon: Precisely. Okami: We distracted Kanta Ogaki and his friends while we stole it by fighting them. Bowler Pig: And we kicked their butts. Primal Rage: Indeed. Andross: (Determinedly) Indeed, we did. Shredder: (Determinedly) For now that we have the Uni-Mind…. (Realizes, then his determination died down) ''We don’t know how to corrupt it. ''(A pause, then Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd smiled smugly) Negaduck: No big deal. Ruber: Just one single thing you have to figure out…. Zedd: And fast.... Jenner: And what’s that? (Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd shouted at them) Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd: FIND OUT HOW TO CORRUPT IT!! Bebop: Yes, sirs! Rocksteady: Right away, sirs! (The crew ran into position to find out a way to corrupt the Uni-Mind. Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd calmed down upon seeing this and looked at each other with sinister confidence) Zedd: All is going according to plan. Negaduck: Indeed, it is, Zedd. Ruber: We’ll figure out a way to corrupt that Uni-Mind, and we’ll control every single mind in the world. Negaduck: Besides Neverland. (They chuckle evilly at this plot coming to life in front of them. Back in the trench, the heroes are looking around cautiously when a boulder suddenly crashed onto the ground near Tiff and Tuff, startling them. They look around cautiously) Tiff: (Whispering) Something tells me the dragons know of our presence. (As the heroes walked cautiously, both Jin and Megavolt stepped in a pile of a dried brown substance, covering each of their feet in wet, green slime. The heroes, seeing this, covered their noses in disgust) Escargoon: (Whispering) What did you step in?! (As he and Megavolt shook all the slime off their feet, Jin looked at the slime substance and realized) Jin: (Whispering) My guess; Dragon leavings. (Taking a double take upon hearing him say that, Megavolt repulsed in disgust) Megavolt: (Whispering) No wonder it stinks! (Then they heard footsteps approaching nearby. The heroes stood their ground in suspicion, then, to their surprise, which then turned to happiness, or confusion in Popple's group's case, four figures appearing, having noticed them in calm happiness. The first figure is a short, brown, slightly egg-shaped soldier with no visible eyes, and wearing aqua green armor that includes a long helmet with four ridges on its top, an open visor, and large shoulder pads, white arm gloves that emerge from underneath his shoulder pads, a brownish belt with a silver buckle, and aqua green boots resembling those of Meta Knight, and sometimes carried a silver sword with a straight golden grip and a pair of prongs jutting out from its edges. He is Sword Knight. The second figure is another short, blue, slightly egg-shaped soldier with a featureless pink face, and wearing a green suit of armor that includes a long helmet with red tassels at the tip, a golden visor, and large shoulder pads which feature golden crescent designs, white arm gloves that emerge from underneath his shoulder pads, a navy blue belt with a silver buckle, and brown boots resembling those of Meta Knight, and sometimes carried a silver sword with a golden ring-shaped grip and a pair of prongs jutting out from its edges. He is Blade Knight. The third figure is a 12 year old boy with pointy ears, short spiky blonde hair, green eyes, and wearing a blue long-sleeved jumpsuit, white gloves, blue shoes, and a white headband with a red jewel set in it, and sometimes wears two small red shoulder pads. He is Knuckle Joe. And the last figure is a girl that is identical to Tiff, but 12 years old, with white skin, long white hip-length hair, angular light blue eyes with indigo pupils, rosy pink cheeks, and wearing a green bandana, she only wears an orange sleeveless jumpsuit, brown boots and gloves with two callus-like formations (Something akin to brass knuckles, possibly to enhance her punching ability), and a pale green cape with a collar, and sometimes carries around a transformable weapon that appears to have been manufactured by Nightmare Enterprises, as evidenced by its symbol on some parts of the weapon. She is Sirica) Kanta: Hey, Sword, Blade, Knuckle Joe, and Sirica! Sirica: Hey, Kanta, guys. Launchpad: What're you four doing here? Sirica: Our Neverland God asked us to assist you. Blade Knight: (Mumbling) That's right. (Realizing, the heroes, except the confused Popple's group, understood) Darkwing: So, Meta Knight asked you to help us. Sword Knight: Exactly. Knuckle Joe: And we especially heard a certain group is dumped by the pirates. (They eyed Popple's group, much to the heroes' calm surprise) Knuckle Joe: And I know what you're thinking; Yes, gossip spreads across Neverland quickly. (Impressed that the four know of Popple's group joining them, the heroes and even Popple's group nods) Bushroot: I guess we'll let you tag along with us. (They resume their trek together. Suddenly, they heard a growl and hid inside a giant broken egg shell for shelter) Darkwing: (Whispering) Not a sound. Gosalyn: (Whispering) You hear? (Suddenly, Elise noticed a shadow on a nearby wall) Elise: (Gasps) Dragons! (Then the shadow panicked and spoke) Shadow: Dragons?! Where?! (Then Elise noticed the source of the shadow, revealed to be a skinny figure's head sticking out of another egg shell, and the head noticed her as well. Then they both screamed in a panic and Elise toppled backwards, nearly falling if it weren't for Christopher catching her) Christopher: Are you alright, Elise? Elise: (To Christopher) Yes. (To the skinny head) I was talking about a dragon like you! (Then two male voices are heard in the other egg shell) Male voice 1: Oh, heavens! Someone’s found our hiding place! Male voice 2: Shut up, cricket ball! Let me handle this. We are dragons! Ferocious, hungry dragons! So go away before we eat you! (The heroes came out of their egg shell in confusion suddenly. Then one hand emerged from his egg shell and did a shadow puppet of a monster as the second male voice growled savagely) Male voice 1: (Sarcastically) Oh, good show, Corny, That is clever. Here, let me have a go. (Then the first male voice used the other hand to do a shadow puppet of a rabbit as he hummed) Male voice 2: (Sarcastically) Oh, great! The bunny is dead! (The first hand grabs the other hand roughly) Male voice 2: (Sarcastically) They’re always cringing in fear. (Then they heard soft scuffling from within the shell. Then Megavolt and Quackerjack noticed two familiar objects laying near the egg shell) Megavolt: My charm! Quackerjack: Mr. Banana Brain! (They grabbed them and kissed them. At the same time, the scuffling stopped upon hearing them say those) Quackerjack: (To Mr. Banana Brain) Are you alright? (In high-pitched voice) Of course I'm alright, tight. (Then Megavolt and Quackerjack puts the charm back on Megavolt underneath his jumpsuit and Mr. Banana Brain doll away in Quackerjack's pocket. Then the two male voices speak again) Male voice 2: Let me guess; Those are your items. Male voice 1: I found them and brought them here in case.... (Then a slap is heard) Male voice 2: Excuse me, Mr. Denial, but I'' found them first! ''(Knuckles then poked his spiked knuckles gently at the egg shell impatiently) Knuckles: Are you coming out or not? (Then the two heads popped out of the shell and fell out, breaking it, revealing that the two dragons are conjoined. The two-headed dragon is an obese conjoined male purple dragon with purple scales, small wings, black nail claws, and a turquoise belly, face and inner wings, with a slender head having a tall neck, red long horns, and an thin right arm and an obese head having a short neck, short red horns, and a thick left arm) Skinny head: Well, frankly we’re the reason cousins shouldn’t marry. (Tank pokes at the dragon heads' body) Tank: Weird.... Chubby head: (Making Tank stop) Hey, hey! Watch the fingers, tubby! Tank: Tubby?! I'm not fat! (Then Kanta interrupted, changing the subject) Kanta: Who are you two exactly? Skinny head: Oh, sorry about that. (Eyes the females) Especially you, mademoiselles. (They introduce themselves) Skinny head: I’m Devon, and this growth on my neck is Cornwall. (The heroes immediately realized) Neverland group: We're been looking for you besides Dynablade! London group: That's Devon and Cornwall? (The two headed dragon, now revealed to be Devon and Cornwall, answered) Cornwall: Of course we're Devon and Cornwall, geniuses! But you can call me Corny. Devon: Yes, short on wits, manners, and charm. Everything I hold dear. (Cornwall grabs his snout roughly) Cornwall: How about holding your breath? (Kanta and Darkwing ends the argument) Darkwing: Now, listen! Kanta: We need your help. Devon: What kind of help? Cornwall: Any help you need, turn to me. Devon: (Aghast) Excuse me?! Don't you mean "Turn to us?" Cornwall: (Nonchalant) Oh right. Him as well. (Suddenly, a dragon's roar is heard) Devon and Cornwall: (Panicking) Dragons! (Then two dragons appear and chased the heroes, Devon, and Cornwall. The first dragon then blasts fire right on Devon and Cornwall's rear end, causing them to shout in pain. As the two run off, they get blasted a few more times. When Devon and Cornwall catch up with the heroes, they see a lake of acid with floating rocks) Molly: What is this? (Devon and Cornwall cross the lake on the rocks carefully) Devon: Acid lake. (Liquidator then grabbed a stick nearby and sticks it in the lake, burning it) Liquidator: They're not joking on that. (After Devon and Cornwall make it to the other side, the heroes, since they can't fly in the area, crossed over carefully, with Christopher crossing last) Elise: Hurry! Christopher: I'm trying, Elise! (Then the second dragon arrives at the acid lake and breathes fire. It leaps and causes a tidal wave of acid, allowing Christopher to get to the other side, bumping him into Bleck, who then bumped into a nearby wall, unknowingly cutting his arm. As the heroes help Christopher back on his feet, a third dragon emerges from the acid lake with its two comrades. As the three dragons chase the heroes, they breathe fire on the trail, which explosively blows up parts of the ground, but they managed to jump away from the fiery breaths. Then the heroes reached a dead end) Kit: We're trapped! Vector: (Sarcastically to Kit) Always loved the way you grasp the situation. (Then just when the three dragons attacked, something giant attacks them, knocking them down and stunning them. The heroes, Devon, and Cornwall looked and saw the figure revealed to be an enormous, armored, female bird with white feathers on her chest, red feathers on her head, an orange curved beak, orange bird legs and feet, white talons, rainbow-colored feathers covering her metal wings, a yellow mohawk, green and blue feathers around her eyes, and wearing red armor with yellow rims and has a blue stone on her chest. They recognize her as....) Heroes: Dynablade! Kirby: (Happily) Poyo! (Then Dynablade turned to the heroes and ushered them to get on her. They nod and climb on her back. Then they flew out of the trench to safety with four of her Dynachicks. Then Charmy got confused) Charmy: How come Dynablade can fly down there and not us? Sirica: Because mythical creatures like Dynablade and dragons are the only ones that can fly down there. Charmy: (Realizing with the heroes) Oh, and we're not mythical creatures. Sirica: Exactly. (Then Dynablade flew the heroes, Devon, and Cornwall to her nest. Once there, they disembark and the heroes noticed a solitary, lonely male baby chick with big white eyes with black pupils, light yellow feathers, and a dark orange hooked beak and feet. The little guy then happily greeted Dynablade, who greeted him in happiness) London group: That's one of your baby chicks? (Dynablade nods to the heroes. Then she screeched gently and Meowth translated) Meowth: She says, "I sensed what your quest is and have decided to assist." Jessie: Hence why she appeared and rescued us back there. James: Did you sense it because...? (Dynablade nods) Heroes: (Getting it) The Uni-Mind. (Then they looked around the nest in amazement) Honker: So, this is your lair? Devon and Cornwall: Yep! (Dynablade nods in agreement. Then Dynachick approached with his mother gently to Popple's group) Bleck: And I guess you heard of our redemption. (Tippi peeked from Bleck's pocket) Tippi: I'm glad to see you trust Popple's group. Sweet Pea: (Agreeing) Thanks to the Uni-Mind. Popple: Know what Tippi and Sweet Pea mean, see? (Dynablade and Dynachick nods. Then remembering No-Face, Kanta asked away) Kanta: Where's No-Face? (Suddenly, everyone else heard a familiar ticking, much to their happiness) Knuckle Joe: Speak of the devil. He's here. (The group noticed No-Face arriving with some porkchop and smiled) Kanta: Hey, Mr. No-Face. (No-Face greeted them with a nod, then when he noticed Popple's group, he growled at them, making them nervous until Satsuki spoke up while Dynablade shielded Popple's group in defense with her wing) Satsuki: Wait, Mr. No-Face! (No-Face got confused) Satsuki: Popple's group's on our side now. (No-Face got confused even more) Team Rocket: We got abandoned by Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and the pirates before this. Fearsome Four: And we wish to help Kanta’s team make things right. Popple: And we’ve been through that already. Dedede and Escargoon: Yep. Bleck: We’re friends now. Tippi: (Flying out of Bleck's pocket) That's right. (Realizing, No-Face smiled and nods in approval. Then Darkwing turned to Devon and Cornwall) Darkwing: Anyway, I got to ask.... (But Devon and Cornwall interrupted him again, much to his annoyance) Devon: You should eat some porkchops No-Face has. It's delicious when it's crispy. Cornwall: It's not delicious when it's crispy! Devon: Says who? Cornwall: Says me! (During the argument, Elise and the Fearsome Four giggled a bit) Devon: Why do you think you know better when it comes to food? Cornwall: Because I used to be a chef! Devon: You are no good to be a chef! Cornwall: Only because you’re holding me back! If I didn’t have you, I could do a lot of things! (Then they started singing as a bubble appeared and splits into two contain Devon and Cornwall separately in each bubble as the camera pans up to a dinosaur skeleton. Cornwall uses its ribcage as a xylophone) Cornwall: I’d be rocking with the dinos (He grabs the skeleton, which becomes a rhino) Cornwall: Swinging with the rhinos I’d re-dragonize this cave in a minute (It transforms into a cave styled living room with a lava lamp, a chair, and a television with Devon’s head inside. He turns off the TV) Cornwall: Cornwall They would say That I would be the Dragon King (Devon grabs hold of Cornwall and holds him up high on Pride Rock, parodying the scene from "The Lion King," then drops him back to his chair where a dartboard with Devon’s head is seen in front of it) Cornwall: I would love this world Without you in it (He throws the dart at Devon’s head, transitioning the scene to a Lava Lamp] Cornwall: If I didn’t have you Devon: (Appearing in the lava lamp, aghast) If you didn’t have me? (Cornwall turns to the volcano pit that erupts a dish) Cornwall: If I didn’t have you Devon: Well, how about if I'' didn’t have ''you, huh? (Cornwall shoves an orange into Devon’s mouth, the camera zooms into the orange, transitioning it to another scene where it shows Devon and Cornwall as their separate selves) Devon and Cornwall: Oh, what I could be If there was only me Oh, what I’d do If I didn’t have you (Elise’s silhouette appears and interrupts the song briefly) Elise: Stop bickering and get your act together! Devon: Act? (They collide together, transitioning to a spotlight scene where Devon and Cornwall are acting with Devon dressed in a kimono from "The Mikado" and Cornwall as "The Phantom of the Opera") Devon: Did someone say “Act?” I'' can act! ''(Then he started singing) Devon: If only I had separate parts (He bonks Cornwall on the head with his fan, and the scene blows up, transitioning to Devon with a sculpture of Cornwall in a Venus de Milo style. Devon cracks the sculpture into bits with Cornwall’s eyes popping out and blinking) Devon: My career would be the arts I’d be the star of Neverland (He turns into a silhouette with a model of Neverland itself, then it turns into a ball) Devon: You’d be the half of the whole world forgot (It then shows Devon holding Cornwall’s head) Devon: If I didn’t have you (He hurls Cornwall's head in the air) Cornwall: I should be so lucky (The head lands next to Devon’s head, and Devon zips Cornwall back on the body) Devon: If I didn’t have you Cornwall: Oh wait! You’d be dead! (He grins briefly, then frowns) Devon and Cornwall: Oh, what I could be If there was only me Oh, what I’d do If I didn’t have you (Cornwall pulls the projector screen down to reveal Cornwall, wearing a hockey mask a la Jason Vorhees and wielding a chainsaw at Devon, who avoids it. The chainsaw slices the screen, transitioning to a log scene with Devon reading his book with a lamp at the side and Cornwall tied down about to be sliced in half by a wood cutting blade) Devon and Cornwall: Oh, what I’d do If I didn’t have you (It fades to a shot of a boulder rolling down on a curved slope with Devon head laid down on it, about to be flattened) Devon: Trapped! Ah! Trapped! (The camera zooms into the boulder, as Devon and Cornwall appear in view, in the same color as the boulder) Cornwall: Stuck here with you for 500 years! (He face-palms himself in the face) Devon: Oh dear, it’s learned to count. (He pokes Cornwall in the eye, and it all goes black. It transitions to a scene where Cornwall is on trial) Cornwall: If you have gotten me a good lawyer, I would’ve split 400 years ago! Devon: (As the judge) Now listen here pal! I didn’t come here to be insulted! Cornwall: Oh. Where do you usually go? Devon: (Morphing into Godzilla and breathing fire at Cornwall) I’d be a fire-breathing lizard Cornwall: (The flame transitions to Devon and Cornwall as an inflatable) I’d be one high flying wizard Devon: You'd be nothing without me You’d be extinct You’d cease to be (He drills on the cliff where Cornwall is standing on, making him fall into the canyon in style of the Wile E. Coyote and the Road Runner cartoon) Cornwall: I’m so tired of your nagging Devon: And I’m so tired of your bragging Cornwall: (Chuckles a bit) Without me, you’ll have no brains Devon and Cornwall: With which to think (Devon sticks his glove-covered hand into Cornwall ear, and then back out, leaving Cornwall stunned. The camera zooms into his other ear. As they overlap sing, inside, Cornwall runs up and flirts with Red Hot Riding Hood until she morphs into Devon. Then he runs into the camera, transitioning to Devon looking at the mirror, until the mirror image morphs into Cornwall. Devon grabs hold of him and makes him into an egg and bounces him off-screen) Cornwall: I’d be rocking with the dinos Swinging with the rhinos I’d re-dragonize this cave in a minute Cornwall They would say That I would be The Dragon King Devon: (Overlapping with Cornwall’s verse) If only had separate parts My career would be the arts I’d be the star of Neverland Devon and Cornwall: I would love this world without you in it (The egg bounces into a cave scenery, where it hatches into a baby Devon) Devon and Cornwall: If I didn’t have you Chorus: (Voice-over) If I didn’t have you (Another egg bounces in and hatches into a baby Cornwall. Devon shoves the half of the eggshell onto Cornwall’s head, prompting him to fight) Devon and Cornwall: If I didn’t have you Chorus: (Voice-over) If I didn’t have you (As baby Devon and baby Cornwall fight their way off-screen, three eggs dance in, until a cane hooks them away) Chorus: (Voice-over) Yeah, yeah, yeah (Devon and Cornwall walk in from the side) Devon: This way, Let me lead. (He tries to dance until Cornwall lifts him up) Chorus: (Voice-over) Yeah, yeah, yeah Cornwall: No, this way, twinkle toes! (They fall into the camera, transforming themselves into Picasso-stylized stained glass window figures) Devon and Cornwall: Life would be so sweet If these were both my feet Oh, what I’d do If I didn’t have you (They pull back from the camera and they pop out, dressed like Sonny Brow and Cher) Cornwall: (Imitating Sonny) I got you, babe Devon and Cornwall: Oh what I’d do If I didn’t have yooouuuuu (Steam comes up from the bottom of the screen, engulfing it and transitioning to an spotlight stage scenery with Devon and Cornwall, dressed like Elvis Presley and with their back turned) Devon and Cornwall: (Imitating Elvis) Ohhhhhhhhh Well, if I didn’t (They turn around) Devon and Cornwall: (Imitating Elvis) Oh If I didn’t…. Have yooouuuuu (They jump up and land in a thank you pose and in the voice impression of Elvis) Cornwall: (Imitating Elvis) Thank you. Thank you, very much. Devon: (Imitating Elvis) Devon’s left the building. Cornwall: (Imitating Elvis) Hey, you’ve never sang this before, have ya? (Devon socks Cornwall in the face, ending the song and cueing Devon and Cornwall back in reality, no longer dressed as Elvis. After the song ended, Elise and even the Fearsome Four applauded) Darkwing: If you're done now.... (He grabs Devon and Cornwall's tail) Cornwall: Hey, hey! Watch yourself! (But Darkwing asked away) Darkwing: Devon and Cornwall, you and Dynablade lend us a hand in our quest to save the Uni-Mind from the pirates. (Hearing him say that, Devon and Cornwall got surprised) Devon: The Uni-Mind’s stolen? Kanta: And Ruber, Negaduck, and Zedd are gonna use it to control every single mind in both worlds. Gosalyn: So, what do ya say? (Thinking it over, Devon and Cornwall gave in) Devon: Very well. Cornwall: We'll assist. (Even Dynablade and Dynachick screeched in agreement. The heroes got happy, then Webby gasped and noticed Bleck’s arm is bleeding a bit) Webby: (Gasps) Bleck, your arm is bleeding badly! (Noticing, Bleck gasps and realized) Bleck: Must’ve cut myself when we were escaping the dragons. (Realizing Tippi's healing powers, Kanta turned to her) Kanta: Tippi, you said you have healing powers, right? Tippi: (Confused) Yes, wh...? (Realizes) Oh, yes! (Tippi flies over Bleck's cut arm, covered a rainbow light over the cut, and started singing) Tippi: Rainbow, gleam and glow Let your power shine (Suddenly, Tippi’s body began to glow an iridescent light and infused into Bleck’s arm, surprising everyone, except Bleck) Tippi: Make the clock reverse Bring back what once is mine Heal what has been hurt Change the fates’ design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine What once was mine (After the singing was complete, the glow died down, and Tippi backed off, revealing Bleck’s arm again, and the cut is gone. While Bleck was impressed, Meowth, whose surprise turning to fear slowly, was building up his scream, and just when he did….) Tippi: Don’t even scream! Satsuki: It was just a healing spell! (Meowth caught himself upon hearing them and made an excuse) Meowth: I-I wasn’t gonna scream. I was just, uh…. Surprised. (Tippi and Satsuki gave him a flat glare, and Meowth came clean) Meowth: Okay, fine. I was gonna scream. Bleck: (Looks at his healed arm) I somewhat remember seeing this kind of stuff before. Popple: Just like magic. (Changing the subject, Cornwall spoke up) Cornwall: Anyway, now that we got that out of the way, can we get going and save the Uni-Mind?! (Realizing, the group then headed to the Meeting Grounds) Coming up: Ruber, Negaduck, Zedd, and their crew discovers a way to corrupt the Uni-Mind, and unfortunately, did so, and after discovering Popple's group's betrayal, decides to take matters into their own hands, at the same time, Kanta’s team hold a meeting on how to rescue the Uni-Mind and reunite with a repaired ROB, who now has a character flaw-like personality, and then Tippi, Sweet Pea, Satsuki, and Morgana begins to fall in love with Bleck, Popple, Kanta, and Darkwing even more after Popple's group finally come clean about their whole joining Kanta Ogaki and their friends scheme and were forgiven for it. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies